La vida en Hogwarts como Rowling no lo imagino
by Kattlen Montoya
Summary: Hermione sufre con la muerte de Snape, para luego casarse con Ron con quien tiene 3 hermosos hijos pero ella descubrira que no todo es collr de rosa. Ella descubrira en la mansion Malfoy que los Malfoy no son tan malos como parecen. Dejen rewiews. NO SUPO EXPLICARSE COMO DRACO MALFOY TERMINO ENAMORÁNDOSE DE LA SABELOTODO INSUFRIBLE QUE TANTO HABÍA ODIADO !ERA SIMPLEMENTE UNA LOCURA


**Hola, yo soy una humilde escritora que vive de** **sus** **rewiews al crear esta historia pensé lo que pasaría en verdad en Howarts con adolescentes rondando por ahí no creo que hubiese sido tan recatado como sale en los libros y películas. Esto tiene varios ships (Snamione, Harry y Ginny, Dramione y los de la 3ra generación) hay pocos personajes inventados (CORINNE, NIALL, LOS ALUMNOS DE UAGADAU, ETC) Espero que le guste y los personajes son de la genial J.K Rowling.**

"la vida en hoGwarts no es como rowling lo imagino"

CAP. 1 **Cuando Hermione se enamoro de un profesor.**

Hoy Severus me dijo para estar yo acepte gustosa y me beso como nadie ni Cormac, Krum, George o Ron lo hicieron como él, pero no supera a Draco, Severus me beso con amor estoy muy feliz, al salir de su despacho me encontré con Ron y Harry los tuve que sacar de encima diciendo que me iba a la biblioteca habré demasiado mentirosa? No lose me despido de ti con un beso,

 **Este diario pertenece a Hermione Granger prohibido curiosear**

ermione se encontraba echada en su cama leyendo un libro muggle **"Cien años de Soledad"** estaba en la parte más interesante cuando una voz la interrumpió. –Es un martirio si se sigue portando así no me sorprendería que invitara a tomar el té a Voldi y su gentita-dijo Ron. –Quizá no él te pero si sangre de unicornio a un señor calvo y sin nariz-dijo Harry riendo y desapareció junto con Ron. Hermione pensó en Snape, si le parecía el odioso profesor que le quitaba puntos reflexionando un poco era guapo con su nuevo arreglo de pelo y nariz su nueva rutina de ejercicios había hecho efecto. Se reprendió a si misma que estaba pensando?, ella viendo con otros ojos a unprofesor de Hogwarts no, estaba realmente loca, pero reflexionando el ahora le sonreía cosa que nunca había hecho era algo raro muy raro. Hermione se puso a escribir lo que sentía en su diario que estaba oculto en su libro **"Cien años de Soledad"** con tinta invisible la idea se la copio del diario de Tom Riddle. **Mientras tanto… Snape estaba sentado en una silla de su despacho pensando en una alumna de cabello castaño amiga del elegido (** sonrisa perverta **)** –Si tan solo tuviera el valor para decírselo ya se con una poción de Feliz Felices-dijo tomando un pequeño frasco dorado- ya está, listo-dijo saliendo de su despacho. –Buenas tardes profesor Snape-dijo Hermione. –Buenas tardes señorita Granger entre a mi despacho. –Que quería decirme-dijo sentándose en una silla enfrente del escritorio- Señor. –Queria decirle lo que siento por usted, ya que es una muchacha muy linda e inteligente, lo que quiero decirle es que estoy muy enamorado de usted y quisiera saber si quisiera estar conmigo. –Yo también estoy sintiendo cosas por usted –dijo sonrojándose- pero si quiero estar con usted **(ya se es mucho usted, pero ambos son 2 sabelotodo insufribles)** Snape tomo a su alumna por la cintura y la beso apasionadamente y con deseo, pero escucharon unas voces que buscaban a la joven. –Adiós Severus-y se fue. -Herms dónde estabas-dijo Harry-te estuvimos buscando por todo el castillo. –Crookshanks-dijo Ron-te está buscando también. –Estaba preguntándole al profesor Snape acerca de un filtro amoroso que Lavender quería-Ron se sonrojo-eso es todo si me disculpan me voy a la biblioteca-dijo retirándose. –No es bella-dijo Ron mirando a su mejor amiga subir la escaleras. –Si Ginny es preciosa. –Yo no estoy hablando de ella si no de Mione. **Hermione no se fue a la biblioteca sino a su cuarto dio de comer a Crookshanks y escribió en su diario la joven se olvido de cerrarlo antes de dormir.** –Mione, MIONE?-dijo Ginny-uuhh mi libro favorito-dijo cogiendo el diario-que es esto.

 **Ginny se quedo perpleja Hermione saliendo con un profesor ella era lo demasiado correcta para hacer algo como eso y por otro lado salió con George y Draco?, Hermione se levanto y al ver a Ginny con el diario, su rostro se ensombreció.** –No abras leído mi libro verdad? –No, leí tu diario como que estas con Snape y eras novia de George y Malfoy? –Si estoy con Snape y también estuve con George y Draco algún problema? –Mione estás loca es un profesor puede ser tu padre y –Pero-dijo interrumpiéndola- no lo es y para el amor no hay edad ok ahora si retírate **. Ginny salió disgustada. Un año después.** –Por fin tranquilidad y paz y si supongo que es todavía virgen bueno al ataque-dijo poniéndose un pequeño vestido de dormir junto con la capa de Harry y cogiendo el mapa del merodeador. **Hermione camino hasta el despacho del profesor toco la puerta.** –Quien es –dijo Snape – Yo Severus. –Hermione que haces aquí. –Mis amigos ya saben lo nuestro pero no vine por eso veras podemos morir y no quiero hacerlo antes de esto. **La joven se quito su bata y dejo al descubierto el babydoll cogió la túnica de Snape y se la arrebato ambos se besaron un minuto después estaban completamente desnudos. Snape empezó a penetrarla sensualmente mientras ella gemía de placer. Luego algo sonó un estallido y una voz que llamaba a Snape el se vistió con celeridad. Hermione también y fue con Ron a la sala de Menesteres a buscar la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw luego fueron a la casa de los Gritos por orden de Harry. Snape estaba frente a Voldemort y lanzo a Nagini contra el luego desapareció. Hermione corrió hacia él y lo beso con ternura, lloro y el dijo al oído "TE AMO COMO A NADIE AME" ella lloro abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas y le dijo "YO IGUAL ALWAYS"**

 **Bueno se que es corto pero eso es solo el principio 7u7**


End file.
